


Dinner

by Newspapervillage



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Dinner, F/F, Fluff, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspapervillage/pseuds/Newspapervillage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferguson brings Vera dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own! :D

Dinner

"Vera!"

Her mother's moans tore sharply through the still air, followed by small whimpers as the woman fought the pain wracking her bed ridden body. Vera sighed loudly as she walked into her mother's room.

"Mum, I've called palliative care, it's two hours before I can give you another shot."

Vera winced at the shrillness of her mother's whine in reply.

"I can't wait!"

"I know," Vera sighed, her stress evident in the way she rubbed her hands over her face. 

"I can give you a slow release OxyContin to tide you over."

"Yes, well just get on with it!" Her mother ordered forcefully as she writhed in pain on her bed. Vera glanced at her as she popped the tablet out of it's blister, pulling it up to her mother's mouth.

"Here you go. Come on. Come on," she encouraged her mother to open her mouth, placing the tablet on the back of the woman's tongue before turning away to grab the glass of water situated on the table. Her mother slurped the water as Vera encouraged her, holding the water in her mouth as Vera placed the glass back on the table.

"Mum, oh, mum, you have to swallow it!" Vera stated, warily placing her hand under her mother's mouth. "Spit it out! Spit! Spit!" The cocktail of water and spit flew through Vera's fingers as her palm caught the pill, the buzzing of the doorbell flowing through the house. Her mother sobbed as Vera wiped the spit with a cloth before she ran to open the door. Vera jerked the door open and looked up in surprise at her boss standing before her. She glanced down and saw the plastic bag that the woman held and smiled slightly.

"Governor."

Ferguson glanced down and grinned at the cute fluffy slippers her deputy wore before smiling at Vera, lifting the bag slightly.

"I know you've got your hands full. I just bought you some food."

Vera looked up at the woman's face in disbelief before taking the bag from her.

"Oh-I-" she smiled shyly, "thank you...I-I'm just in the middle of something at the moment-"

Ferguson interrupted her, understanding that she needed to to tend to her mother.

"W-would you like to come in?"

"No, no, no, I don't want to interru-"

"VERA!" Her mother's yell broke the awkwardness as Vera looked up at Joan apologetically before running to her mother's side. As Vera tended the elderly woman, Ferguson entered, closing the door behind her softly before slowly following her deputy.

"Who's that?" Her mother asked, widening her eyes at the tall woman standing in her bedroom doorway. Vera glanced back at Ferguson before replying to her mother.

"...um...Mum, this is my boss, governor Ferguson."  
The governor smiled at the bed ridden woman.

"Hello." She entered the room.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Mrs. Bennett. Vera's told me so much about you."

Vera rubbed her hands together.

"Um, Miss Ferguson's kindly bought us some dinner," she stated, pointing at the bag lying on the table. Her mother groaned.

"Ugh, you're a damn sight. Better than what she's been feeding me."

Ferguson stared in confusion.

"I have to purée her food, she has difficulty swallowing," Vera explained with an awkward smile towards the taller woman.

"I have difficulty swallowing the muck she gives me." Mrs. Bennett replied as Ferguson slowly leant down and took her hand, seating herself on the edge of the bed and looking the dying woman in the eyes.

"I'm sure Vera is doing her very best, Rita." Rita kept eye contact as she spoke,

"She tries, but she can't cut it." Joan heard the sigh behind her as Vera focused on the floor. "It's the story of her life. She's like this at work too, I bet."

Vera watched as her boss whispered a reply, her mother's face changing to a look of shock.

"Mum? I think that's enough for now, don't you?"

Ferguson rose from the bed and let go of Mrs. Bennett's hand, smiling over at Vera as her mother stared in disbelief.

"Vera, I need something for the pain!"

Joan stared at the bed ridden woman before focusing on Vera.

"Look, why don't you do what you need to do, I'll just heat one of these up for the two of-"

"No, no, no, no, no, I don't want to put you through any trouble," Vera interrupted helplessly.

"It's no trouble at all, just point me on the direction of the kitchen," Ferguson replied, grabbing the bag and turning to leave in the direction the Vera pointed. Vera's mother watched her go.

~

In the kitchen, Ferguson washed her hands thoroughly before squatting down before the old fridge, her gaze focusing on the cup of syringes situated on the top row before grabbing the lettuce and tomatoes from the crisper. Vera stood at the counter, watching the taller woman stand, vegetables in hand.

"I'm sorry about mum. She's a little delirious-"

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't apologise," Ferguson smiled as she washed the food, listening to Vera begin to sort her mother's pills. It all felt very domestic to Ferguson as she turned to face the shorter woman. " She's got quite the cocktail there."

"Half of them don't seem to work anymore. These orange ones are supposed to knock out a horse. They barely touch her."

Ferguson looked up from the chopping board, staring at the pills before raising her eyes to meet Vera's.

"How are you holding up? It must be stressful."

Vera rubbed her hands over face and sniffed, as if she were about to cry.

"I can't do this for much longer, Governor."

"Call me Joan."

Vera lifted her eyes sharply to the woman in front of her, running her eyes over Ferguson as she concentrated on cutting the tomatoes. Her hair was down from the usual bun, tied into a long ponytail that made the governor look younger. She admired the way that the woman was built, solid and strong, a true force to be reckoned with. And she was here in Vera's kitchen making her dinner. Joan glanced up as she felt her deputy's eyes on her and smiled.

"I mean it, Vera. Call me Joan."

Vera nodded shyly and looked down, focusing on the packets of drugs in front of her. The governor was being a good friend, but she couldn't help but think that Ferguson had more than friendship on her mind. She sighed slightly and glanced up to see the tall woman still gazing at her.

"W-what is it, govern - J-Joan?"

Ferguson's eyes darkened slightly as she reached her hand up and held it to Vera's cheek, running her thumb along the cheekbone as Vera stood there, stunned.

"You're doing a better job at taking care of you mother than I ever could for mine."

Vera's eyes softened as she gazed into the dark eyes opposite her. Ferguson ran her hand up from the side of her face slowly before tucking a stray strand of hair behind Vera's ear, smiling softly as she did.

"VERA!"

Vera jolted at her mother's yell, staring apologetically at her boss. As she began to turn away however, Joan's other hand shot out and grabbed the other side of Vera's face, turning her to face the taller woman again. Vera's eyes were wide as the governor's face drew closer, before she felt a soft kiss press against her forehead. Her eyes half closed at the feel of the taller woman's lips, she sighed as Joan pulled away, her hands placed softly on Vera's neck.

"Go. I'll finish dinner."

Again, Vera smiled apologetically, turning and walking back into her mother's room, her thoughts scattered as she left her boss in her kitchen. Joan watched her leave, sighing slightly before looking down at the drug containers. Glancing back up to check if Vera was there, she quickly opened one of the containers and took the orange pill inside before turning back to the food in front of her.


End file.
